Totally crazy about you
by sabrina9
Summary: Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu es mon univers...


**_Totally crazy about you…_**

**J**e pense t'avoir croisé pour la première fois il y a trois mois, c'était une journée ordinaire, un après midi ordinaire, et c'est là, qu'en me rendant à l'école, je t'ai aperçut. C'est comme si un apollon, était apparut devant moi, c'est comme si tu avais illuminé ma vie pour la première fois. Je ne faisais que t'observer et tu avais sentit mon regard, tu as détourné la tête et m'as sourit, j'ai alors sentit le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, un astéroïde aurait pu entrer en collision avec la terre que je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. Mon cœur s'emballait à une telle vitesse, je ne saurais décrire mes sentiments à ce moment précis, je savais juste que j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi, que le coup de foudre avait eu raison de moi. Mais je ne m'en étais pas encore rendus compte sur le moment, je savais juste que chaque fois que je te croisais, je tremblais de tous mes membres, et puis, je sentais mes joues et mes oreilles s'enflammer sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais aimé personne, je ne connaissais pas l'amour, je ne savais ce que cela représentait, ce que cela signifiait, autrefois, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à ce genre de choses mais tu m'as changé, tu m'as fait comprendre et découvrir ce qu'était le sentiment dont j'ignorais tout. Mais t'aimer est si difficile dans ma situation, telle que je suis, je sais pertinemment que tu ne poseras jamais les yeux sur moi, j'ai commencé à me détester, à me haïr, à me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas assez jolie pour te convenir, je veux devenir belle, je veux pouvoir marcher à tes côtés, je veux que tu n'ais pas honte de m'adresser la parole un jour…

Voix : Kinomoto-san ?

En me retournant, je vis celui pour qui mon cœur ne cessait de battre, je devais avoir rêver, non seulement il connaissait mon nom mais en plus il me parlait ! A bien y réfléchir, c'était tout à fait normal, j'étais la responsable de la bibliothèque et on se trouvait en ce lieu précis (--''). Je remonta mes lunettes et baissa les yeux. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant par son charisme, sa taille mais surtout son regard, deux yeux brun perçants. Il me suffisait de les croiser pour sentir des frissons envahir mon corps et mes jambes perdrent de leur appui, comment est-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il à ce point me dérouter et me mettre dans ces états avec un simple regard ?

Sakura : Oui ? demandais-je en fixant le sol

Syaoran : Je viens rendre un livre que j'ai emprunté, c'est toi qui t'en charge n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Oui dit-je en prenant l'objet

Je me rendit au comptoir et posa le livre sur une étagère, je leva alors les yeux vers lui et frissonna

Sakura : Ta… Ta carte s'il te plaît Sempai

Il me la donna et je la prit, nos doigts se frôlèrent et je rougis violemment, il me regarda et sourit, posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir et me scruta dans les yeux

Syaoran : Tu es malade ? Tu es toute rouge !

Sakura : Ce… Ce n'est rien dit-je mal à l'aise

Syaoran : Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de moi par hasard ?

Je fit tomber sa carte sur le coup et continuait à regarder à terre avec un terrible sentiment de frustration, il pensait que la situation était comique mais pas pour moi, je le regardais pour la première fois avec des yeux durs, les larmes étaient prêtes à couler. Je passa sa carte par la machine et la lui jeta en pleine figure, puis, je pris divers livres et m'éloigna. Il resta figé sur place, sans doute choqué mais son attitude envers moi n'avait pas été appropriée. J'entendis alors la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer et je tomba sur les genoux, il avait été cruel de me demander cela, j'essuyais les quelques larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues et retourna travailler.

Je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer, même après la question qu'il me posa, cet interdit qu'il s'était permis de prononcer, comme si sa question était la limite à ne pas franchir. Et depuis ce fameux jour, je ne l'avais plus jamais recroisé dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque, j'étais chaque jour plus triste car jusqu'à présent, je me contentais de le regarder et cela suffisait à me satisfaire, j'étais juste heureuse de le voir. Espérer qu'il me parle était impensable, mais ma vie, je l'avais construit autour de lui. Il me donnait le courage d'avancer dans la vie, il était ma force. Lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il n'hésitait pas à le dire, il aidait les gens qui lui demandaient des services, il était quelqu'un de remarquable. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il était toujours encerclé d'une horde d'admiratrices, elles tournaient autour de lui comme des abeilles qui se battent pour butiner une fleur. Mais en toute circonstance, il restait gentil et serviable, je l'admirais pour tout cela. Moi, je n'étais qu'une spectatrice, à ses yeux, j'étais invisible mais cela ne m'avait jamais gênée.

Je prit une pause vers dix-sept heures, la bibliothèque allait fermer et je n'avais plus grand travail à faire, je descendit à la cafétéria et acheta de quoi boire et manger. Je m'installa dans un coin reculé et vit Syaoran arriver avec ses amis, ils rigolaient de bon cœur, depuis quand n'avais-je pas ri ? Peut être depuis que mes parents étaient morts. Je goûta quand je sentit quelqu'un me fixer, je leva les yeux et vit Syaoran assit juste devant moi qui me souriait

Syaoran : C'est bon ?

Je faillit m'étouffer avec mon jus d'orange et il m'observa avec inquiétude

Syaoran : Ca va ?

Sakura : Oui dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche

Syaoran : Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois…

Sakura : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sempai dit-je en mentant

Syaoran : C'est vrai, tu ne peux te souvenir de toutes les personnes que tu vois à la bibliothèque, dans tous les cas, je m'excuse, c'était déplacé de ma part…

Il me sourit, se leva et rejoignit ses amis, tous me fixèrent et je leur lança un regard noir, ils n'insistèrent pas plus et s'en allèrent.

Depuis ce jour, chaque fois qu'il me croisait dans les couloirs, il me disait bonjour, qu'il soit ou non accompagné, je faisais de même malgré le fait qu'au fond de moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain virement de situation, je veux dire, jusque là, je me contentais de n'être que spectateur de sa vie et voici que maintenant, je faisais un peu partit de son monde. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout cela, et plus j'y pensais, plus je n'étais plus trop sûre de moi, sûre de mes réactions que je devais avoir envers lui.

Et puis, un matin ordinaire, alors que je me rendais à la bibliothèque, je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais sans doute pas du voir, une fille de deux ans mon aînée venait de le gifler, je passais par l'arrière cour et étant donnée qu'ils s'étaient isolés à cet endroit, j'avais assisté à toute la scène. Il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais elle, elle avait dit « Cesse de jouer avec les gens ! ». Il m'avait aperçue de loin et je pressa le pas pour ne pas être suivie, en me retournant, je vis qu'il n'était pas derrière moi. Je soupira de soulagement et en arrivant devant la bibliothèque j'eus la mauvaise surprise de le voir, il m'attendait avec un grand sourire, je saisis la clé et j'ouvris la porte.

Sakura : Oui Sempai ? demandais-je en baissant les yeux

Syaoran : Je viens juste rapporter un livre ! dit-il en souriant

Sakura : Où est-il ?

Il regarda ses mains, surpris, puis, il rigola et je le regardais sans comprendre pourquoi, sans comprendre ce qui le faisait rire

Syaoran : Je l'ai laissé dans mon casier !

Sakura : Tu viens me rendre un livre que tu oublies de prendre ?

Syaoran : Oui ! C'est absurde n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Oui ! rigolais-je

Il me regarda alors sérieusement, posa sa main droite sur la porte et se pencha vers moi, je le regardais avec surprise au point que mes lunettes glissèrent légèrement de mon nez, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je sentais son souffle sur ma joue, puis, il se ressaisit et me sourit.

Syaoran : A bientôt !

Je me sentis glisser pour finir les fesses à terre, les joues enflammées et le bras encore tremblant. C'est comme si j'avais encore son souffle chaud sur ma joue, comme s'il était encore près de moi, comme si sa présence était encore présente. Je le regardais s'éloigner sans comprendre ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il voulait de moi, et puis, je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas en fait, un simple jouet pour lui.

Et puis, arriva la fête du printemps, c'était une journée très spéciale car l'école la célébrait par une grande soirée et ce jour là, les filles devaient inviter les garçons à être leurs cavaliers. En me rendant en cours, je vis pleins de jeunes filles discuter des garçons, les joues rosées, leurs visages gênées mais aussi leur sourire radieux. Il y avait aussi les larmes de déception pour certaines, j'entrais dans ma salle de classe quand soudain, je croisa Li-sempai dans le couloir

Syaoran : Bonjour Kinomoto-san

Sakura: Bonjour sempai

Syaoran: Est-ce que tu...

Sakura : Oui ? demandais-je en attendant sa question

Syaoran : Non rien…

Je me rendis à ma place et je sentis quelques murmures derrière moi, c'était sans doute ses amis qui lui demandaient pourquoi il me parlait, pourquoi il prêtait un peu d'attention à une idiote comme moi.

Je sortis mes livres et le professeur arriva, ce qui fit débuter le cours de mathématiques.

Après une heure assommante où je m'étais efforcé de ne pas dormir, je rejoignit Tomoyo, ma seule amie dans tout le lycée. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux d'un mauve incomparable, sa taille fine et élancée se mariait parfaitement avec son teint de porcelaine. Elle était très convoitée dans toute l'école mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Hiiragizawa-sempai, le cousin de Li-sempai. Bien qu'ils aient des liens de sang, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, on pouvait même dire que c'était le noir et le blanc tellement ils étaient opposés en tout point. Eriol Hiiragizawa était européen ce qui expliquait sa peau très claire, ses yeux étaient aussi bleu que le saphir et tout aussi attrayant, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient noirs aux reflets bleutés et sur son nez, il avait une petite paire de lunettes. Il n'était pas très sportif contrairement à Li-sempai mais il excédait dans toutes les matières, il faisait partit des dix meilleurs du Japon.

Je la retrouva donc à la cafétéria, elle était en train de déjeuner tout en lisant, je voyais aussi des jeunes hommes la regarder en espérant que peut-être, elle inviterait l'un d'entre eux à la fête du printemps. Quand elle m'aperçue en levant les yeux, elle me sourit et me fit signe de m'installer en face d'elle.

Sakura : Ohayo Tomoyo-chan dis-je en m'asseyant

Tomoyo : Ohayo ! Alors dis-moi, as-tu invite quelqu'un pour la fête ?

Sakura : Non, je ne compte pas m'y rendre

Tomoyo : Mais pourquoi ?

Sakura : Tu sais, je ne m'y sens pas vraiment à l'aise et puis, personne ne voudra s'y rendre avec moi !

Tomoyo : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes-la ! Ah, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'apprendre !

Elle s'approcha de moi et colla sa tête contre la mienne pour sûrement me murmurer quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à la gente féminine présente

Tomoyo : Li-sempai a refusé toutes les demandes des jeunes filles qui lui ont demandé de se rendre avec elles à la fête ! chuchota-t-elle

Sakura : Merci de me tenir au courant Tomoyo-chan mais je ne pense pas y aller

Tomoyo : Mais pourquoi enfin ? Tu pourrais tenter ta chance !

Sakura : On en a déjà discuté, c'est peine perdue ! Je n'ai aucune chance et je n'ai pas envie de me faire rejeter, ça serait trop dur à avaler

Tomoyo : Parce que tu crois que de le regarder de loin tous les jours est mieux ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras

Soudain, on entendit une horde de filles parler et arriver dans les lieux, Tomoyo et moi regardèrent en direction des demoiselles et virent Li-sempai en train d'essayer de se séparer de ses poursuivantes, il avait l'air exaspéré et semblait très ennuyé par leur présence. Il nous repéra l'espace d'un instant, hésita puis s'approcha de nous. Je me sentis défaillir mais je savais qu'il ne faisait ça que pour deux raisons : premièrement, échapper à ses admiratrices, deuxièmement, dire bonjour à Tomoyo qui était très respecté.

Syaoran : Ohayo Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san

Je lui souris et Tomoyo fusilla dur regard les jeunes filles qui s'éloignèrent sans demander leurs restes.

Tomoyo : Li-sempai ! Comment vas-tu ?

Syaoran : Tu te doutes qu'aujourd'hui est un enfer pour moi !

Tomoyo : Ca je veux bien te croire ! dit-elle en rigolant, mais je t'en prie, prends place

Il s'assit à côté de moi ce qui m'étonna d'abord puis, je sortis un livre pour les laisser discuter, les gens entretenaient toujours une discussion sans tenir compte du fait que je sois présente mais je m'y étais habituée depuis alors je m'occupais en attendant qu'ils aient finis.

Syaoran : Tu vas te rendre à la fête du printemps ce soir ?

Tomoyo : Bien sûr ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !

Syaoran : Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel tu sais

Tomoyo : Oui mais les gens comme nous, qui ont une côte de popularité extrêmement élevé, doivent faire honneur à cette fête, cela fait partit de nos rôles de faire bonne figure !

Syaoran : On peut dire ça comme ça… As-tu trouvé un cavalier ?

Tomoyo : Oui, je sais d'avance qui je vais inviter, reste à savoir si cette personne est libre !

Syaoran : Si tu cherches Eriol, il est dans son bureau de « président des élèves » pour fixer les dernières modalités pour la fête de ce soir

Tomoyo : Tu es très perspicace ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, bien, je vous laisse, on se voit plus tard Sakura !

Sakura : Oui, à plus tard Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo : Sempai… dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête

Il lui sourit en retour tandis que je retournais à ma lecture, un lourd silence pesait, il ne parlait pas mais il ne s'en allait pas pour autant. Ce silence en devint presque étouffant par le malaise qu'il me provoquait.

Syaoran : As-tu un cavalier pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il simplement

Sakura : Non dit-je en levant brièvement les yeux, je ne compte pas m'y rendre

Syaoran : Mais… Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris, c'est la fête que toutes les filles attendent !

Sakura : Il y a trois raisons : premièrement, je ne suis pas toutes les filles, deuxièmement, j'ai trop de travail et dernièrement, même si j'invitais un garçon, il refuserait catégoriquement de s'y rendre avec moi dis-je d'un ton sec

Syaoran : Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu voudrais y aller… mais tu sais, tu ne peux pas dire que personne ne voudrait s'y rendre en ta compagnie, tu es une jeune fille remarquable

Sakura : Si tu veux bien m'excuser sempai, j'ai du travail dis-je en m'éloignant

Vers dix-huit heures, j'entendis les réglages des enceintes pour la musique depuis la bibliothèque, je finissais mes derniers rangements en me disant qu'une fois encore, j'allais être exclue, je me disais que j'étais vraiment pathétique, mentir de la sorte ! Bien sur que j'aurais aimé m'y rendre ! C'était le rêve de toute jeune fille ! Puis, je repris mes esprits en secouant la tête, j'étais la seule responsable de ce qui m'arrivait alors je devais arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort ! Je retourna donc au travail en rangeant les derniers livres sur les étagères quand j'entendis la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir puis se refermer

Sakura : Désolé, c'est fermer, il faudra repasser lundi !

Voix : Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire une exception ? J'ai deux jours de retard !

Je baissa les yeux et reconnut Li-sempai, un livre à la main qui me regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus, je souris puis descendit de mon échelle

Sakura : Je veux bien faire une exception dans ce cas !

Je saisisle livre et la carte qu'il me tendait tout en la passant par la machine, il me regarda faire puis tapota les doigts de sa main droite sur le comptoir

Sakura : C'est presque fini, je sais que tu es pressé… pour la fête…

Syaoran : Tu te trompes, je n'y vais pas dit-il calmement

Je leva lentement mes yeux vers lui et le scruta en levant mon sourcil gauche puis éclata de rire

Syaoran : Quoi ?

Sakura : Tu essayes de me faire croire que Li Syaoran ne se rend pas à l'une des fêtes où il est le plus attendu ?

Syaoran : Je t'assure que c'est vrai

Sakura : Serait-ce indiscret de ma part de t'en demander la raison ?

Syaoran : Disons que… On va dire que j'ai attendu que la jeune femme que j'aime me demande de venir avec elle à la fête mais elle n'est jamais venue me voir dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

Sakura : Ah ! dis-je navrée, je suis désolé

Syaoran : Il ne faut pas, c'est des choses qui arrivent…

Sakura : Oui c'est vrai… Moi je pense qu'elle a eu peur de venir te voir pour se faire rejeter, c'est vrai, tu es tellement populaire, tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux… alors sans doute se dit-elle que jamais tu ne poserais les yeux sur elle dit-je en baissant les yeux, enfin, c'est mon avis ! dis-je en le regardant

Syaoran : C'est pour ça que je vais lui demander moi-même de venir avec moi !

Cette phrase me percuta d'un coup, comme un couteau en plein cœur, je ressentais soudain tout le poids de ma douleur, tout le poids de cet amour inavoué et qui restait ancré en moi, mais… je ne voulais pas gâcher son bonheur avec mon égoïsme, de toute manière, je n'étais rien pour lui.

Sakura : Voilà, c'est terminé… dit-je en lui tendant sa carte

Syaoran : Merci !

Il s'éloigna et plus je le regardais partir, plus je me disais que nos deux mondes étaient trop différents, dans le meilleur des cas, si je lui avouais la vérité, il me dirait qu'il aime une autre personne mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir ainsi…

Sakura : Sempai ! dis-je d'un coup

Syaoran : Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant

Sakura : Bonne chance…

Syaoran : Merci beaucoup, tu es gentille !

Je lui souris et je vis la porte se refermer derrière lui, les larmes me piquaient les yeux sans que je m'en rende compte, je voyais juste flou et les gouttes tombaient sur le comptoir froid de cette salle vide. J'étais là, seule et abandonné de tous, ma misérable existence faisait que je détestais encore plus cette vie.

Sakura : Je t'aime… murmurais-je

Je passa ma main sur le livre que Li-sempai avait emprunté et le posa aux côtés d'autres que je n'avais pas encore rangé et qui attendront jusqu'à lundi, de toute manière, l'école allait fermer, seul le gymnase resterait ouvert pour la fête. J'essuyais mes larmes et souris, dans quels états m'étais-je encore mise ? Ca ne me ressemblait pas du tout !

Soudain, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit de nouveau et sans détourner les yeux, je soupirais

Sakura : Désolé, mais c'est fermer !

Voix : Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ma chérie ?

Sakura : Ah c'est toi Tomoyo-chan ! dis-je en me retournant

Tomoyo : Mais… Tu as les yeux rougis ! Tu as pleuré ? Qui t'a fait pleurer ? ¬¬ Que je lui dise deux mots moi !

Sakura : Ce n'est rien, j'ai rencontré sempai… et puis, enfin tu sais toi…

Tomoyo : Oublie Li-sempai je t'ai trouvé un cavalier !

Sakura : Quoi ?

Tomoyo : Mais oui ! Il sera mieux que Sempai ! Et il est amoureux !

Sakura : De qui ? De toi ?

Tomoyo : Mais non ! De toi !

Sakura : Oh Tomoyo, oublie-ça, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller !

Tomoyo : Ecoute, je sais que tu as envie de t'y rendre ! Alors cesse de nier ! En plus, c'est l'occasion de prendre ta revanche sur tous ceux qui ont ri de toi !

Sakura : Et même si j'acceptais, il serait trop tard ! Je n'ai ni robe, ni chaussure !

Tomoyo : J'ai tout prévu ! Eriol-kun !

Ce dernier rentra avec un grand sourire, plusieurs paquets en mains, il les posa sur un le comptoir et me fixa

Eriol : Kinomoto-san, c'est cela ?

Sakura : Ou... Oui dis-je impressionnée

Eriol : Elle est jolie comme un cœur Tomoyo !

Tomoyo : Ca je le sais ! ¬¬

Eriol : Je me rends au gymnase, tu m'y rejoindras ?

Tomoyo : Oui oui ! dit-elle en faisant des signes pour le faire sortir

Il sourit et s'en alla, Tomoyo prit les paquets et de la première boîte en sortit une robe. C'était la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vue, elle était sans bretelles, juste un corset rose que l'on attachait au niveau du dos et elle était longue, blanche et fendue au niveau de la cuisse droite.

Sakura : Tomoyo, je n'oserais jamais porter cela !

Tomoyo : Mais si mais si ! Allez, on se dépêche ! Il reste la coiffure, les chaussures et le maquillage !

Je lui obéis au risque d'affronter ses foudres, puis, elle sortit une paire de chaussures blanches que j'enfila. Enfin, elle me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise retira mes lunettes.

Sakura : Tomoyo ! Je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes !

Tomoyo : Quel gâchis de cacher tes beaux yeux derrière cette horreur ! Tiens, enfile ces lentilles !

Je fit comme à sa demande et elle se mit devant moi, sortit une trouve de maquillage puis sourit

Tomoyo : Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Une touche de naturelle mais un brin de malice !

Elle me maquilla en m'appliquant du far à paupières blanc nacré, puis, elle y ajouta quelques traits de crayon noir pour faire ressortir mes yeux comme elle me le disait, puis, elle mit quelques touches de far à joues et enfin, un brillant à lèvres transparent qui révélait le rose naturel de mes lèvres. Ensuite, elle se plaça derrière moi et détacha ma longue tresse de cheveux pour les fixer des deux côtés de ma tête avec deux petites pinces en forme de papillon. Elle revint ensuite en face de moi et me demanda de me lever, ce que je fis, puis, elle sourit

Tomoyo : Je sens que tu vas en faire des jalouses !

Sakura : Mais… Tomoyo, qui est mon cavalier ?

Tomoyo : Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ! Tu me fais confiance tout de même ?

Sakura : Oui… bien sûr !

Tomoyo : Bien, maintenant, allons-y !

Elle me prit la main et nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au gymnase, là, elle lâcha ma main devant l'entrée.

Tomoyo : Tu vas attendre ici ton prince charmant ! Bonne chance ma puce ! dit-elle en me souriant

Elle descendit ensuite rejoindre Eriol qui l'attendait en bas des marches et fit part à la fête. Quand à moi, je restais là à attendre, mal à l'aise mais surtout gênée, certains couples qui descendaient à la fête me regardaient étrangement, je tentais de détourner les yeux pour fuir leurs regards. Je me sentais idiote d'être planté là en attendant un garçon qui si ça se trouvait, ne viendrait jamais par honte.

Voix : Vous attendez quelqu'un mademoiselle ?

Je me retourna et aperçut Li-sempai en costume, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte au niveau du col qui révéla une chaîne en argent.

Sakura : Li-sempai ! Quelle surprise… dis-je troublée

Syaoran : Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas…

Sakura : Et bien… Tomoyo m'a un peu forcé la main alors… hum… j'ai cédé dis-je en souriant de manière forcée

Syaoran : Je vois…

Sakura : Et toi sempai ? Ta cavalière a-t-elle finalement acceptée de t'accompagner ?

Syaoran : Il semble que oui !

Sakura : Je suis heureuse pour toi dans ce cas ! Où est-elle ?

Syaoran : Mais en face de moi !

J'arrêtais de sourire un moment puis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

Sakura : Je… Je ne comprends pas

Syaoran : Et bien… J'ai attendu toute la journée que tu me demandes de t'accompagner mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors j'ai demandé un peu d'aide…

Sakura : Sempai, ce n'est pas drôle… Je veux dire, où est ta vraie cavalière ?

Syaoran : Je t'ai déjà répondu il me semble… Sakura Kinomoto, me ferez-vous l'immense honneur d'être ma cavalière ?

Je le regardais sans vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait mais je savais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, devant ma réaction, il me prit les deux mains et posa sa tête contre la sienne

Syaoran : Je ne me permettrais pas de mentir à la femme que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur…

Sakura : Mais comment… demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots

Syaoran : Depuis ce jour où je suis arrivé, depuis que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais pas comme les autres, tu n'étais pas superficielle mais intelligente, belle et souriante. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi au premier regard… mais, j'étais devenu populaire et je suis aussi un grand timide alors ça a été dur pour moi

Sakura : Je… Je ne peux pas te croire, je n'arrive pas à…

A ce moment là, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout doucement, moi, je me sentais faiblir, comme si mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me soutenir, j'étais ivre de son baiser, ivre de son parfum, tout était confus et tout semblait si irréel. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, il me regarda en souriant gentiment

Syaoran : Tu vas gâcher le maquillage de Tomoyo si tu continues à pleurer

Sakura : Sempai, moi aussi je t'aime

Je lui souris puis lui me prit la main et me regarda tendrement

Syaoran : On y va ?

Je hocha la tête en signe d'approbation puis, nous descendîmes les marches sous les regards des élèves, il y avait ceux qui nous admiraient, ceux qui nous enviaient mais désormais, cela n'avait plus d'importance, je savais qu'il m'aimait et je l'aimais aussi, plus rien n'avait d'importance et plus rien ne comptait sauf notre histoire.

**FIN**


End file.
